


Double Happy Virus

by avallonnx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically a Joke fic, Chanyeol/my friend, Evita hope you like it, F/M, dont take this seriously please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avallonnx/pseuds/avallonnx
Summary: Okay so. We also have changed our name. We originally  were called ArmysRose but we kinda grew out being and Army or Rose.My friend Evita got into Got7 more and I got in to 14U more and combined our biases names together and we created Kunpiwoong.Now when we tell who made what fanfic: Evita  will leave a note saying it's Bambam and I'll say that it's Hero.Sorry for the long note but I just had to address it. Have fun reading this short joke fic. Please don't get mad- Hero





	Double Happy Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. We also have changed our name. We originally were called ArmysRose but we kinda grew out being and Army or Rose.
> 
> My friend Evita got into Got7 more and I got in to 14U more and combined our biases names together and we created Kunpiwoong.
> 
> Now when we tell who made what fanfic: Evita will leave a note saying it's Bambam and I'll say that it's Hero.
> 
> Sorry for the long note but I just had to address it. Have fun reading this short joke fic. Please don't get mad
> 
>  
> 
> \- Hero

Today was the first year anniversary and Chanyeol had something great planned. Lucky enough Chanyeol had a few hours free in between his busy schedule and used that time to visit a little cute flowershop to buy his lady some flowers.

Chanyeol wandered around the shop, thinking about which ones would be the best to buy. After a bit more of wandering and pondering he settled for bright little sunflowers.   
He walked out of the flowershop with a smile and his sunflowers, feeling confident his girlfriend would love them.

 

Chanyeol made his way to their shared apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. 

"Evita?" Chanyeol asked out loud.

"Here" Evita replied from their bedroom and Chanyeol got in with the flowers hidden behind his back.

Evita was sitting on the bed, busy with her phone (probably looking at memes) and only looked up when Chanyeol was standing next to her , next to the bed with a big smile.

"What's up with you?" Evita asked Chanyeol with a raised eyebrow.

 And then Chanyeol took the flowers from behind his back and showed them to her. "Happy anniversary!" 

Evita couldn't hide her big  smile and took the flowers from Chanyeol "thank you so much baby!" She was a bit shocked but happiness was clear to see.

Evita pulled Chanyeol down and gave him a kiss on his cheek "I love you so much~" Evita said with a smile that wouldn't seem to disappear.

Chanyeol climed on the bed next to Evita. "I love you too~" And started to cuddle her. They stayed like that for hours. The two would laugh and giggle together until Chanyeol had to go back to work again but even after he left Evita was still smiling.  Today was the best day ever.


End file.
